Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area that can be accessed from the Forest, the Map, the Spy Phone or by finishing a game of Cart Surfer. It was a secret room until 4 November 2008 (due to a map update). The Mine Shack is part of the outskirts of Club Penguin commonly known as the Underground. Rory sometimes works on things here. You can also go to the Recycling Plant. History One day two curious explorers were taking a ride on a mine cart. They wanted to know where it lead so they decided to walk along the track. Eventually they came to a room that was unknown to penguins. The explorers looked behind them and saw a lump of snow. They grabbed snow shovels and dug it out. When they finished, they saw a big, red shack now known as the Mine shack On April 17, 2010, construction began on the Mine Shack to make it look nicer and turn it into a recycling center. By the Earth Day 2010 party, the Recycling Plant was completed. This room houses Gary's newest invention, the Recycletron 3000. Penguins then gathered recyclable objects for the Recycletron 3000, which turned the items into Lamps, Anvils, Buoys, or Life Preservers. It acctually grows,from a little tree with a few twigs to a huge tree with Branches,maybe there will be a different entrance to the recycling plant when the tree grows too big. Up until 2010, the Mine Shack could only be accessed through the map. But in 2011, a new route was added between the Forest and the Mine Shack, creating a shortcut Community Garden In April 2010, a garden was added to the room. If you throw snowballs into the big watering can, a sprinkler will turn on and water the plants. They will then be harvested and stored in the shed. It has been proven that the tree to the left can grow. Community Tree *After Earth Day 2010, a tree was planted at the top left side of the Mine Shack. At first it was a little tree or 6 branches of 4. Then it slowly became larger and larger until full size, which is bigger than the Mine Shack itself. If the tree grows too large, there would probably be a different way to go to the Recycling Plant. Over time, the Community Tree would get bigger. It has grown 3 times. Pins *Horseshoe Pin *Tent Pin *Crayon Pin *Gold Feather Pin *Yellow Puffle Pin Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Mine Shack was replaced with a large, abandoned house. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Mine Shack looked like a connect the dots paper but when it was finished, a crayon pin appears on the side and then Mine Shack looked normal. *During the 2008 and 2009 Medieval Party, the Mine Shack was a cave entrance and there were stacks of gold on the mine carts. There was also three signs near the cave entrance, one reading "No Knights" another reading "Princesses Welcome" and the third read "Beware of the Dragon." *During both Water Parties (2007 and 2008) there was a giant bucket that filled with water and tipped over, spilling the water. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine Shack was a gingerbread house. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Mine Shack had boxes around it. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine Shack turned into the Haunted House, a Members-only area. You could get two free items, the Pumpkin Head and the Silly Scarecrow Suit. *There is a bucket of water that holds water running down the pipes, but since that it never rains in Club Penguin, it is unknown where the water came from. *In 22–28 January 2010, there is the Cave party with a digging area, lake and an underwater room. *At the April Fools 2010 it was turned into a spinning arrow room. *As stated in the Penguin Times, The Mine Shack is needing a cleanup as of the Earth Day 2010. Tommydeeds *As of June 15, 2010, there's a statue of Herbert P. Bear, which can also be seen in Herbert's Revenge. *As of November 10, 2010, rain is filling the snowball bucket making the sprinklers stay on. *At the Puffle Party 2012 the Gigantic St. Patricks Hat returned at the mine. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a Tool Shed behind it with mining equipment, pulleys, drilling uniforms, coal, etc. *Ever since the mine shack was reformed, it was only decorated for Holiday Parties and Halloween Parties, which made many penguins angry. *Up until 2010, it was only accessible through the map. In 2010, a new route was added, connecting the Forest with the mine shack. *After the Earth Day 2010, the Herbert Statue used to block the flood at the end of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge at the Mine appeared. Gallery File:Mine Shack.PNG|The old Mine Shack. HalloweenParty2007Mine_Shack.png|During the Halloween Party 2007. AprilFoolsParty2008Mine_Shack.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Spinning arrow.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:BeforeEarthDayParty2010Mine Shack.png|The Mine Shack Before Earth Day 2010 File:HalloweenParty2010MineShack.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Mineshackstorm10.PNG Mine5.png|The Mine Shack flooded. Unknown Machine.jpg See also *Mine *Recycling Plant *Tool Shed SWFs *Mine Shack *Mine Shack w/flowers *Halloween Party 2007 Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Article Category:Rooms